This Johns Hopkins University (JHU) Older Americans Independence Center (OAIC) Leadership and Administrative Core (LAC) was designed to provide the scientific leadership, organization and infrastructure necessary to lead and oversee the frailty-focused activities of this OAIC. Frailty is highly associated with late life decline and the loss of independence, and investigators in this center have effectively utilized this focus for biological discovery and for the development of potential independence maintaining interventions. The overall goal of the LAC is to ensure the ongoing success of this OAIC in stimulating and sustaining the next generation of frailty-related science and the next generation of frailty-focused investigators. The aims of this LAC are 1) to provide interdisciplinary intellectual leadership and vision necessary to stimulate and sustain frailty research, 2) to identify and attract the next generation of frailty-focused research leaders, 3) to lead, administer, and oversee all core functions, 4) to prepare annual reports and administrative documentation for the OAIC, 5) to organize and conduct sicentific session that propel frailty-focused science and career development, and 6) to organize and maximize OAIC supported investigator participation in scientific sessions at Johns Hopkins and at scientifically relevant national meetings. This Core will provide leadership and organization that wili ensure the successful development and implementation pf the infrastructure and new methods needed to further research on frailty, and support the conduct of pilot studies and the career development and research productivity of outstanding junior faculty in the field of frailty research. This core will set goals with all other cores and hold them accountable for meeting these goals. It will lead the scientific discussions among the multidisciplinary Leadership Council ofthis OAIC as to scientific direction and clinical relevance, provide institutional leadership in identifying the investigators and mechanisms to accomplish the scientific goals, and fostering their success. The LAC will also be responsible for ensuring effective utilization of resources, reallocating resources as appropriate, convening the Leadership Council monthly, and the External Advisory Board annually, and independent review panels as needed.